wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightslinger
Camden Ito, known publically as , is a member of the Anchorage Protectorate and a former member of the corporate hero team Eminent.PRT Quest (Anchorage) Personality A chronic inability to cooperate remains Lightslinger’s biggest drawback, largely due to his experience in ‘Eminent’. Inter-member competition was promoted by the group structure and the incentives offered to team members, leading to fierce rivalries, one of which might have prompted Lightslinger to leave the team.Personality: A chronic inability to cooperate remains Lightslinger’s biggest drawback, largely due to his experience in ‘Eminent’. Inter-member competition was promoted by the group structure and the incentives offered to team members, leading to fierce rivalries, one of which might have prompted Lightslinger to leave the team. Lightslinger proves cocky and confident, not helped by the fact that he is extremely good at what he does. He naturally seeks out studying and fitness regimens on his own. If he were to get a handle on his inability to work with others or the arrogant attitude that tanks his PR ratings, the PRT expects he could become a nationally recognized member of the Protectorate. - PRT Files document 12 Lightslinger proves cocky and confident, not helped by the fact that he is extremely good at what he does. He naturally seeks out studying and fitness regimens on his own. If he were to get a handle on his inability to work with others or the arrogant attitude that tanks his PR ratings, the PRT expects he could become a nationally recognized member of the Protectorate. Appearance Ito is an asian man, with long hair and a muscular build. 5’9” while weighing 155 lbs. He counts as handsome.◈ LIGHTSLINGER; Camden Ito Classification: Blaster/Shaker 8 Turns nearby light sources into weapon emplacements. Disposition: Protectorate Location: DEPT 64 (Anchorage) as of 1-1, 2012, previously itinerant, solo hero. Age: 25 Status: Full time Height: 5’9” Weight: 155 lbs. Class S Option: YES Appearance: Asian man, long hair, muscular. - PRT Files document 12 When operating as Lightslinger his costume is a closed armored bodysuit with halogen bulbs at the joints; he also wears a coat with reflective material lining it.Lightslinger wears a hard full-face mask and body armor punctuated by what look like halogen mounts at the joints. He wears a long coat of some material that reflects the light in tiny hexagons, and you can see the belt of grenades and flares. You have little doubt that some are phosphor. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p8 Abilities and Powers In Lightslinger's hands (almost) any light is converted into a concussive Laser cannon. The brighter the light source is, the more energy he can shape and direct. While his power can easily be lethal, Lightslinger can moderate the output to less than lethal levels. He can choose to either adjust the output and intensity of one light source at a time, or he can amplify every available light source at once, to devastating effect.Powers: Lightslinger magnifies the light generated by all nearby sources. Sources of sufficient size that have been altered can then fire weaponized forms of radiant energy. This energy can be made diffuse, reducing the power to safe levels. Direction and intensity of fire can be adjusted with a thought, but only one emplacement at a time, or every emplacement simultaneously. Lightbulbs are at the low end of this scale, with low-watt bulbs proving insufficient to become an emplacement. Brighter sources generate more firepower. - PRT Files document 12 Lightslinger typically has LED lights on his costume and flashbangs to provide lumens for him to work with. History Background A Japanese refugee, Camden moved to San Francisco for a time where he found work with |corporate sponsored team, ‘Eminent’, from 2008 to 2010. He left the team and the area, moving to Alaska where he roamed, changing locations with some regularity before being approached for placement in Anchorage’s Protectorate team.General: A Japanese refugee, Lightslinger moved to San Francisco for a time where he found work with corporate sponsored team, ‘Eminent’, from 2008 to 2010. Lightslinger left the team and the area, moving to Alaska where he roamed, changing locations with some regularity before being approached for placement in Anchorage’s Protectorate team. Having drawn some attention from a high placement in a ‘top fifty capes you’ve never heard of’ magazine article, Lightslinger maintains a fanbase and exceptionally high ratings for his incidental appearances. Take note, however, that his numbers dip when he speaks for a camera. - PRT Files document 12 Lightslinger drew attention from a high placement in a ‘top fifty capes you’ve never heard of’ magazine article. Lightslinger maintains a fanbase and exceptionally high ratings for his incidental appearances. These numbers dip when he speaks for a camera. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anchorage Category:Blaster Category:Shaker Category:Protectorate Category:Heroes Category:PRT Quest Characters